Mirror
by chiyoko-chan23
Summary: Semua berawal dari kecelakaan, pusaran aneh pada cermin, dan gadis berambut honey blonde yang memiliki sejuta kejadian aneh dalam lingkaran kehidupan SMA-nya. /plot twist/
1. Prolog

_A Vocaloid Fanfiction..._

**Mirror by chiyoko-chan23**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**(c) Yamaha Crypton FM**

**(I'm not own the characters. All of the characters in this fiction is belong to Yamaha Crypton FM)**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING!**

**Possibly : Typo(s)/Misstypo, gaje, plot twist (di chapter-chapter terakhir)**

**.**

* * *

_Crypton High _

_April, 2010_

Aku tidak mengerti tentang apa yang seharusnya kulakukan di sekolah.

Aku tidak punya teman, aku dijauhi karena aku dianggap "gadis pembawa kutukan" dan setiap anak-anak di dalam kelas yang kutempati akan menjerit histeris ketika bertemu denganku di kelas dan mengatakan mereka sedang tertimpa bencana besar. Aku bersumpah mereka hanya melebih-lebihkan spekulasi yang sudah lama beredar. Mengenai aku yang merupkan keturunan penyihir. Hanya karena aku selalu diam? Hanya karena rambut honey blonde-ku yang hampir tak pernah kusisir, dan hanya karena tatapan manik aquamarine-ku yang seolah dipenuhi amarah? Tidak, tidak sepenuhnya benar.

Maka itulah aku bingung harus berbuat apa.

Pagi ini, adalah awal kehidupan SMA-ku. Aku memakai seragam Crypton High; kemeja putih lengan panjang dengan kerah sailor berwarna biru, pita ala sailor berwarna merah, dan rok pendek selutut berwarna biru tua, senada dengan warna kerah. Aku kira ini cukup keren, jadi aku mendesah lega dalam hati.

Okaa-san dan otou-san tidak sedang di rumah. Mereka pergi ke rumah kerabat hingga satu minggu ke depan, jadi aku sendirian di rumah.

Aku menyiapkan sarapan untuk diriku sendiri-segelas susu dan roti berselai coklat-kemudian menyambar tas jinjing cokelat tua dan keluar dari pekarangan rumah setelah aku memakai sepatu mary jane berwarna cokelat kehitaman ber-hak kira-kira 3 senti.

Angin pagi membelai rambut honey blonde pendekku yang tak tersisir. Bunyi gesekan pepohonan spruce di sisi-sisi jalan terdengar seolah mereka sedang berbisik-bisik tentangku. Jalanan ini sepi, hampir tak ada kendaraan yang pernah melintas, sejauh pengamatanku, dan mungkin, itu juga salah satu penyebab mengapa tak ada seorangpun di sekolah-kecuali beberapa guru yang menyimpan dataku-yang tahu-menahu mengenai di mana aku tinggal, dan dari mana aku sebenarnya berasal. Tapi aku berharap, di SMA ini, aku bisa mengubah reputasiku semula dan memiliki banyak teman, meski itu hampir terdengar mustahil.

Crypton High berjarak lebih jauh ketimbang sekolah lamaku dulu, Shouhei High. Setelah aku berjalan memasuki pusat kota, aku melenggang menuju ke stasiun kereta dan menaiki kereta kira-kira 20 menit, dan berhenti di stasiun pertama. Dari situ, aku kira-kira 2 kilometer untuk dapat melihat gedung Crypton yang menjulang dengan penangkal petir di puncaknya. Itu baru melihat gedungnya. Untuk benar-benar memasuki sekolah berarsitektur kuno itu, aku harus melanjutkan beberapa meter lagi. Setelah itu, aku benar-benar berada di sana, di dalam pekarangan Crypton High, yang memiliki kesan misterius dan dingin. Cat sekolah itu berwarna kelabu suram, dengan banyak jendela dan pintu, tapi hanya ada satu pintu utama, yaitu pintu yang sekarang berada di hadapanku, dengan jam dinding super besar di atasnya. Aku melangkahkan kaki dengan ragu-ragu.

Ini masih jam 7. Masih ada 1 jam lagi sebelum kegiatan sekolah benar-benar dimulai. Jadi, kau bisa menebak bahwa keadaan di sini masih sangat sepi, hening, hanya ada suara kepakkan sayap burung dan bunyi decitan rem mobil. Aku meyakinkan diriku bahwa tidak akan ada apapun yang terjadi ketika aku memasuki pintu itu, jadi aku mendorong pintu dengan knop perak, dan suasana sekolah yang benar-benar berbeda mulai membuat nyaliku semakin ciut.

Sungguh, ini lebih terlihat seperti desain katedral. Terlihat benar-benar kuno, tua, tapi menawan. Ada chandelier yang menakjubkan di atasku sekarang.

Berapa biaya yang dibutuhkan untuk menyekolahkan seorang anak di sini? Aku menduga-duga. Berapa yen? Berapa yen yang dikeluarkan dari tabungan okaa-san dan otou-san untuk membuatku berdiri di sini sekarang? Aku bertanya-tanya. Ini terlalu mewah.

Aku ingin melangkahkan kaki keluar dari sana, tapi ketika aku berbalik, kehadiran seseorang beraura menakutkan yang tidak kusadari sedari tadi berdiri menjulang di hadapanku. Dia memiliki manik aquamarine yang persis dengan milikku, tapi tatapannya terasa lebih mengerikan. Dia seperti memiliki aura pembunuh, seperti di film-film pembunuhan. Rambutnya juga berwarna honey blonde. Dia memakai headset putih, dan penampilannya berantakan. Lebih berantakan daripada aku. Dia memiringkan kepalanya, melepas headset-nya, dan mengubah cara pandangnya.

"He? Kau murid kelas satu?" Dia bertanya dengan sinis. Aku mengangguk, menundukkan kepalaku, tidak berani lagi melakukan kontak mata dengannya.

"Untuk apa kau berbalik? Masuk saja ke kelasmu... lakukan apapun yang kau suka di sana selagi tak ada orang. Aku juga begitu kok." Dia melangkah melewatiku dengan tampang cuek, kemudian memasang kembali headset-nya. Dilihat dari cara bicaranya, dia sepertinya senior, entah kelas dua atau tiga. Sebenarnya sudah terlihat dari tinggi badannya yang jelas jauh berbeda denganku.

Crypton High sepertinya tidak memberlakukan aturan yang biasanya digunakan di sekolah-sekolah lainnya. Tidak ada papan yang memuat barisan nama disertai kelas yang ditempati. Okaa-san memberiku secarik kertas, dan di situ tertulis di kelas mana aku berada.

1-4.

Aku tidak suka angka 4. Aku lebih suka angka 2 atau 5.

Angka 4 mencerminkan kesialan dalam kehidupanku. Dan ini bukan pertanda bagus. Tapi, aku tetap mencari kelas dengan papan nama "1-4". Si 'cowok-tinggi-yang-mirip-denganku' itu sudah lenyap entah ke mana, mungkin dia membelok ke lorong lain. Sejauh mata memandang, lorong utama ini memang sangat panjang, dan lebar tentunya. Di sisi-sisi lorong, terdapat loker dengan jumlah yang selalu sama : 10 loker disertai kunci. Seperti di sekolah barat. Aku sering menyaksikan loker-loker yang berjajar di lorong seperti ini di dalam film barat yang kutonton, dan aku sudah lama menginginkan suasana semacam ini. Jadi, aku diam-diam merasa cukup senang.

Aku akhirnya menemukan sebuah kelas dengan papan nama "1-4". Kelas itu terletak hampir ke ujung lorong, tapi untunglah tidak benar-benar ujung. Kelas paling ujung adalah 1-5, tentu saja.

Aku memasuki ruangan kelas yang masih gelap, tapi tidak terkunci. Aku mencari-cari stop kontak-yang ternyata berada tepat di samping papan tulis berlampu-kemudian menekannya ke bawah dengan jari telunjukku. Lampu-lampu seketika menyala bersamaan, terang benderang. Aku tersenyum simpul.

"...lakukan apapun yang kau suka di sana selagi tak ada orang..."

Jadi, aku boleh melakukan apapun?

Sayangnya, aku harus berpikir lebih dari 15 menit mengenai apa yang harus kulakukan, tapi tentunya, pada saat aku selesai berpikir dan telah memutuskan, sudah ada orang yang memasuki kelas ini, dan itu sama saja dengan menghabiskan waktu secara tidak sengaja. Jadi, aku dengan cepat mengambil keputusan untuk berkeliling menyusuri setiap koridor yang merupakan cabang dari lorong utama. Aku ingin tahu di mana letak taman sekolah berada. Aku berharap Crypton High memiliki taman sekolah yang luas dan banyak semak-semak geranium dan kupu-kupu bersayap indah yang beterbangan di sekelilingku. Sekolah-sekolahku sebelumnya tidak memiliki taman sekolah, dan itu cukup menyedihkan. Tapi setidaknya, mereka memiliki atap sekolah yang bisa di-akses dengan catatan : kau memiliki kunci pintu menuju atap. Atap sekolah memang mengasyikkan. Kau bisa memakan bekalmu di sana sambil merasakan semilir angin, tanpa diganggu, tanpa ada bisikan yang membicarakan tentang keburukan dirimu atau apalah itu, dan tanpa ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

Tapi kenyataannya, aku hampir tidak pernah bisa makan di atap, karena aku tidak memiliki kunci, dan itu sama saja dengan mimpi muluk-muluk kalau kau mengharapkan ada seseorang yang menberikanmu kunci menuju ke sana. Aku adalah "gadis pembawa kutukan", ingat?

Oke, itu sebenarnya hanya rumor yang berkembang, tapi aku sudah mulai terbiasa dengan hal itu.

Namun, di Crypton, aku ingin membuat reputasi yang menyamai murid-murid primadona, atau murid-murid pintar. Rasanya agak sulit, tapi aku akan mencobanya.

Dimulai dari hal yang simpel; membuat sensasi yang menarik perhatian.

Setahuku, dari sanalah sebuah popularitas kemudian sudah berada di genggamanmu, dan itulah yang merupakan hasil dari pengamatanku selama tiga tahun pada orang populer, yang sebenarnya tidak memiliki keistimewaan selain menebarkan sensasi yang kutahu hanya bualan.

Tapi apa? Apa yang harus kubuat? Sensasi semacam apa yang bisa kulakukan demi meraih popularitas?

Coret semuanya.

Aku ingin tetap menjadi diriku. Berjuang meraih popularitas dengan keistimewaan yang kumiliki. Aku yakin ada sesuatu yang hebat di dalam diriku.

Lily pernah mengatakannya.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**A/N**

Hai~ kali ini, saya akan kembali pada fandom Vocaloid yang saya cintai ini-

Tapi saya tidak memakai nama asli char. nya, misalnya, Kagamine Rin saya ubah menjadi Shinoda Rin, begitu juga dengan Len menjadi Kurosawa Len.

Sejujurnya, ini fik lama, jadi mungkin ada beberapa gaya bahasa dan kosakata yang terlalu kekanakan. Maafkan saya- saya males ngeditnya /dibacok

Bersambung ke chapter satu, dan bagusnya lagi, chapter satu belum saya tuntaskan. Jadi mungkin update next chapter bakalan lama. Buat VocaLovers, maafkan author gaje nista yang suka discontinued fik ber-chapter ini yaa~~ /berlutut (?) /dibakar massa

Review please- kritik, saran, pendapat dibutuhkan. Dan setiap review yang masuk, akan selalu saya baca. Tenang saja :v


	2. Mimpi

_A Vocaloid Fanfiction..._

**Mirror by chiyoko-chan23**

.

.

**DISCLAIMER!**

**(c) Yamaha Crypton FM**

**(I'm not own the characters. All of the characters is belong to Yamaha Crypton FM)**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING!**

**Possibly : Typo(s)/Misstypo, gaje, plot twist (di chapter-chapter terakhir)**

**.**

* * *

**Bab 1 : Mimpi**

Sebuah berita yang memuat barisan judul berhasil membuat seorang gadis itu syok.

Dia terdiam, mematung di depan televisi, tangannya tetap memegang erat remote itu, matanya tertuju pada layar yang ada di hadapannya. Dia baru bangun di pagi hari, dan disambut dengan berita yang membuatnya mengira ini semua hanyalah mimpi buruk. Dia sebenarnya belum bangun, iya kan?

Tapi dia mencoba melakukan reality check dengan mencubit lengannya dan menjambak sejumput rambutnya.

Sakit.

Itu pertanda dia sama sekali tidak bermimpi. Dia sedang berhadapan dengan kenyataan pahit yang terbentang di depannya.

Dia tersadar, dan sebutir jernih air mata di pelupuk matanya jatuh, perlahan menuruni pipinya yang pucat, dan tiba-tiba dia menunduk, meringkuk di sofa, dengan wajah muram dan bibirnya bergetar. Dia memeluk lututnya, menangis, terisak, berharap itu benar-benar bukan ibunya. Berharap orang-orang salah mengidentifikasi mayat, dan ibunya masih tetap berada di tempat di mana ia seharusnya berada.

Sebuah energi bergejolak di dalam perutnya. Dia tetap menunduk, menangis, mengharapkan akhir dunia segera tiba. Tidak, ini memang tanda kiamat. Dia hidup sendirian sekarang. Tidak, yang dipertanyakan adalah mengapa hanya ibunya yang mengalami tragedi super mengerikan itu? Bukankah selama ini dia selalu bersama-sama kerabat yang lain? Mengapa ada orang yang berhasil merangsek dan menyerang ibunya saja, tanpa alasan yang jelas?

"Ini bohong kan...," desisnya, menyeka air mata, menyingkirkan poni yang menutupi sepasang matanya yang terus mengeluarkan air mata.

"Ini bohong. Kukira, ini hanya akan terjadi pada cerita fiksi. Kenapa... ini pasti bohong."

Dia melempar remote itu ke lantai, tetap membiarkan televisi menyiarkan berita selanjutnya, dan dirinya tetap menangis di sana. Entah sampai kapan. Mungkin hingga air matanya habis. Matanya memang benar-benar sudah sembap sekarang, dan juga bengkak. Tangannya mengusap lagi air mata di pipinya, dan kemudian dia beranjak dari sana. Televisi tetap menyala.

Terbersit pikiran untuk membunuh dirinya juga. Tapi dia akhirnya menghentikan langkah suramnya. Dia berbalik, dan tersungkur.

"Aku... kesepian..."

Sejak awal, gadis itu memang diciptakan selalu kesepian.

Merana. Sengsara.

Tidak, dia masih punya teman. Teman yang baru muncul. Teman di dalam cermin. Ya, di dalam cermin. Teman yang hampir serupa dengan bayangan dirinya, bayangan maya di dalam cermin. Tapi itu bukan dirinya. Itu terlihat seperti orang lain. Tapi dia tak peduli selama dia tak kesepian.

"Lily, kau bisa membantuku? Lily? Datanglah... mengapa kau tak datang? Mengapa kau tidak mengerti bahwa aku sedang bersedih?" Gadis itu meraung.

Lily tidak datang.

"Dimohon mengumpulkan uang sumbangan dukacita untuk Shinoda Rin dari kelas 1-4."

Loud speaker yang memperdengarkan pengumuman di dalam kelas berbunyi dan bergema. 10 anak di tiap kelas dari kelas 1 sampai kelas tersenior, kelas 3, menyiapkan beberapa uang yen untuk disumbangkan. Rin duduk dengan wajah muram di tempatnya. Meski dia yang menjadi pusat untuk sumbangan, tapi tak ada yang mengajaknya bicara. Reputasi Rin tampaknya takkan pernah membaik. Crypton High terlanjur memandangnya sebagai gadis aneh yang penyendiri.

Ibu Rin, meninggal karena diserang seorang asing ketika ia tengah berada di rumah kerabatnya mengenai urusan lain dan juga untuk beberapa pesta kecil setiap tengah malam. Tidak ada yang bisa memperkirakan waktu pembunuhan, semuanya berlangsung rapi, tak terlihat, dan sepertinya benar-benar terencana dengan baik. Pelaku tidak berhasil dilacak, dan tidak ada dugaan mengenai alasan pembunuhan yang konkrit. Jika dijelaskan secara logis, Ibu Rin meninggal tidak lama setelah mereka tiba di rumah kerabat. Dan ketika itu, ketika mereka sedang pesta di pagi buta-beberapa saat setelah mereka tiba-semua yang ada di sana minum anggur dengan kadar alkohol tinggi, sehingga pesta itu berubah menjadi pesta yang penuh dengan orang mabuk yang bicara tak terkontrol dengan tubuh yang terhuyung-huyung ketika berjalan. Dan mungkin, pembunuhan dilangsungkan dengan cepat ketika momen itu. Namun, ada dugaan lain yang terdengar lebih masuk akal. Akan tetapi, Rin terlanjur menyerah dann putus asa sehingga dia tak peduli lagi mengenai berita apapun yang menyiarkan kematian ibunya.

Tidak ada yang benar-benar merasakan kedukaannya di sekolah. Tidak seorangpun. Bahkan, guru terlihat menganggap hal itu tidaklah penting. Rin bukan anak yang cerdas, dia juga tidak berpenampilan layaknya primadona. Dia selalu diam, diam, dan diam. Tidak ada yang menganggapnya istimewa, dan tidak ada yang turut berduka atas kematian ibunya.

Bukankah itu menyakitkan?

Ketika kau tak dianggap ada, hanya datang untuk menempati tempat dudukmu, sebagai boneka usang yang sama sekali tidak menarik untuk dipandang. Ketika tak ada yang memedulikan keadaanmu, di saat kau sebenarnya membutuhkan kepedulian. Ketika tidak ada yang datang menghampirimu untuk mengajakmu ke suatu tempat. Dan juga, ketika kau benar-benar merasa sendirian, terkucilkan di sebuah tempat yang mungkin salah. Di sebuah tempat yang mungkin tak seharusnya menjadi tempatmu menetap selama tiga tahun, atau bahkan lebih dari itu.

Shinoda Rin telah bertahun-tahun merasakan itu semua. Dia sudah cukup kebal dengan semuanya, tapi untuk menghadapi kasus yang satu ini, adalah sebuah perkecualian.

Dia benar-benar menginginkan ucapan tanda berdukacita. Dia juga menginginkan doa untuk ibunya agar berhasil melewati jembatan antara dimensi di mana ia hidup sekarang dan dimensi alam baka, di mana semua yang terjadi adalah kekal.

Meski dia tak ingin melepaskan ibunya seutuhnya.

Tunggu...

Ada seseorang yang menepuk bahu Rin sekarang.

"Ibumu... meninggal?"

Suara yang tidak dikenali. Rin menoleh ke belakang. Dia dapat melihat sesosok yang hampir dilupakan.

"Hm," Rin menganggukkan kepalanya.

Itu adalah seorang cowok yang pertama kali ditemui Rin ketika memasuki Crypton High. Sosok yang paling mirip dengan Rin, dengan manik aquamarine seperti kepunyaannya, dan juga warna rambut honey blonde, serta kulit yang putih pucat. Dia memakai headset putihnya, seperti biasa.

"Tidak ada yang selalu berjalan mulus di dunia ini, kau harus tahu satu hal itu. Dan yang pasti, aku berharap kau bisa tabah." Dia duduk di samping Rin.

"Tidak semudah itu," jawab Rin lemah.

"Ayahku meninggal dua tahun yang lalu, dan itu benar-benar membuatku terguncang. Tapi setidaknya, aku berhasil melupakannya, meski itu benar-benar sulit, meski bayangan akan wajah ayahku masih tergambar jelas di benakku. Butuh perjuangan. Aku yakin kau bisa. Maaf, aku banyak bicara."

"Aku belum tahu siapa namamu," desah Rin. "Aku Shinoda Rin. Kelas 1-4. Kau pasti senior."

Lelaki itu tersenyum datar. Matanya memang memiliki tatapan yang menyeramkan, tapi sebenarnya tidak berarti seperti itu. Kesan awalnya misterius dengan tatapan tajam, tapi tidak sepenuhnya benar. Don't judge the book from it's cover... pepatah itu sesuai dengan padangan awal orang-orang terhadap lelaki itu.

"Kurosawa Len. Salam kenal. Yah, aku kelas 2-1. Tidak punya teman, reputasi buruk di SMP karena aku suka berkelahi. Dan di Crypton High, didominasi oleh murid-murid baru dari tempat SMP-ku dulu, jadi reputasiku di sini juga sudah bisa tertebak."

Rin memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kau berandalan?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu," aku Len. Rin menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau bicara denganku?" Akhirnya Rin menanyakannya.

Terjadi jeda waktu yang cukup panjang. Len terdiam. Dia menatap langit biru yang terlukis dengan indah di atas sana. Angin musim semi yang menyejukkan menerpa rambut kusut Rin, sementara gadis itu menunggu jawaban.

Len tidak kunjung menjawab hingga hampir satu menit. Dua menit.

Suara gerombolan murid perempuan yang berada tak jauh dari sana terdengar berisik.

Taman sekolah ini tetap sepi, hanya ada mereka berdua di sana, duduk dalam keheningan yang canggung.

Tiga menit.

"Mungkin, yah... aku merasa seperti bercermin ketika melihatmu," Len angkat bicara.

Rin hampir tertawa, meski tertahan. Dia masih belum bisa tertawa dalam keadaannya yang kelam seperti ini. Jadi, dia hanya menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan kanannya, sementara Len menatap bingung ke arahnya.

"Kau dan aku jauh berbeda."

"Mirip kok," Len mempertahankan pendapat. Rin menghela napas.

"Kau berpenampilan rapi meski berandalan, tapi aku tidak," kata Rin. Len terdiam membisu.

"Aku tidak sebaik yang kau kira."

Rin memiringkan kepalanya lagi. Len sulit dimengerti. Meski begitu, Rin senang setidaknya, ada yang mengajaknya bicara untuk yang pertama kali hari ini.

"Dengan kau mengajakku bicara, itu sudah menandakan kau baik. Ah, aku duluan. Selamat tinggal!" Rin beranjak dari bangku taman, menatap ke arah Len-entah bagaimana tatapannya ia tak mengerti-kemudian berbalik dan kembali ke kelasnya. Lonceng masuk berbunyi.

Rin merasa seperti ada sesuatu yang membuatnya bisa bangkit. Dia menjadi yakin, bahwa sedikit demi sedikit, dia mulai bisa mengambil sesuatu yang menyenangkan dari Crypton High dan merasakan bagaimana rasanya menjadi gadis remaja biasa. Setidaknya, Len juga memiliki nasib yang sedikit sama dengan dirinya, dan mereka seperti anak kembar seandainya mereka satu angkatan.

Rin hanya perlu belajar dari awal bagaimana cara tersenyum, melambaikan tangan untuk menyapa, dan memasang wajah ramah kepada setiap murid dan guru atau siapapun itu yang ia temui.

Dan juga, belajar untuk memperhatikan penampilannya. Masa remaja adalah masa-masa di mana para gadis mulai lebih memperhatikan penampilannya-terutama di sekolah-dan Rin menjadi gadis yang cukup aneh karena membiarkan sisirnya tak pernah bergeming dari meja riasnya.

Dia mungkin bisa meminta bantuan Lily.

Rin untuk yang pertama kali dalam hidupnya, bercermin untuk memperhatikan setiap detil wajahnya dan lekukan-lekukan di sekitar hidungnya. Dia tak pernah bercermin untuk menghindari ketakutan terdalam yang tinggal di dalam hatinya; melihat sosok di belakang dirinya yang sedang mencoba menghabisinya atau melihat wajahnya yang bahkan lebih seram dari monster dari dongeng manapun. Tapi untuk hari ini, untuk yang pertama kalinya, dia bersumpah dia akan menahan dirinya beranjak dari sana untuk mengubah sedikit demi sedikit penampilannya.

Dan juga untuk berkonsultasi sebanyak mungkin dengan Lily.

Ibunya sudah berpulang, dan ia tidak bisa lagi mengobrol pada ibunya meskipun bukan mengobrolkan mengenai masalah yang biasa dialami remaja wanita. Jadi, tempatnya untuk berbicara adalah pada teman khayalan di dalam cermin.

Tidak, lebih tepatnya, bukan sekedar teman khayalan. Ini bukan halusinasinya. Rin bersumpah dia tidak pintar berimajinasi, dan ia belum pernah memiliki teman seperti Lily selama ia hidup sebelumnya.

Lily terlihat sangat nyata, seolah dia benar-benar hidup di dalam sana. Dia pernah menari-nari di dalam cermin sebelum sosoknya lenyap sepenuhnya dari pandangan. Dia juga pernah menatap dalam ke arah mata Rin, seolah dia benar-benar mengerti apa yang terjadi pada hidup sang gadis. Dia bukan hanya sekedar imajinasi yang kebanyakan dibicarakan orang. Tidak, ini kasus lain.

"Lily..."

Dia belum muncul. Pusaran di dalam cermin belum terlihat. Rin menyentuh dan lalu menggenggam gagang sisir oranyenya, kemudian mengangkatnya dan membiarkan sisir itu membereskan semua kekacauan di rambutnya. Butuh perjuangan ekstra, tapi Rin tetap menyisirnya meski ia tahu caranya kasar.

"Lily, keluarlah."

Rin mulai putus asa. Dia membanting sisirnya kembali ke meja, dengan rambut yang masih kusut. Dia mulai jengkel.

"Lily... kau berjanji padaku untuk keluar saat aku membutuhkanmu."

Rin mencoba lagi. Dia sebenarnya tidak tahu bagaimana cara membuat Lily muncul.

Lily tidak menampakkan diri hari itu. Jadi, Rin pergi dari hadapan meja riasnya dan berbaring di atas tempat tidur.

Pikirannya melayang-layang. Dia mulai memikirkan hal lain. Mengenai Crypton High, mengenai Kurosawa Len, senpai yang pertama kali berbicara padanya. Sebenernya, orang seperti apa Len itu? Dia nampak tidak seperti mantan pembuat onar ketika di SMP. Dia lebih terlihat cool dengan rambut honey blonde yang sama seperti Rin, bedanya, rambutnya lebih bersinar terang dan setidaknya masih tersisir. Meski tatapan matanya sangat tajam seakan-akan dia hendak berbuat sesuatu-aneh-yang-mengerikan padamu, di sisi lain, dia tidak memunculkan kesan seperti itu ketika mulutnya membuka dan kata-kata mulai terlontar. Kulitnya putih, tapi agak sedikit pucat. Dia mengenakan headset oranye belang putih, dan Rin bisa mengira bahwa Len menyukai warna oranye seperti dirinya.

"Demi apa aku mirip dengan Kurosawa Len?" Rin bergegas ke depan cermin lagi, dan memperhatikan wajahnya.

"Mata aquamarine, rambut honey blonde, kulit putih agak pucat, hanya itu persamaannya. Tidak, mataku bukan biru aquamarine, tapi biru safir. Lebih indah dari aquamarine..."

Kau salah nak. Matamu sebiru batu aquamarine, bukan safir. Safir memiliki warna biru yang lebih tua, gemerlap luar biasa, dan lebih eksotis, memang. Tapi aquamarine juga bukan batu dengan warna yang buruk. Warna biru seperti aqua alias air yang luar biasa jernih, dengan kilauan sempurna, tetapi memiliki daya pikat tersendiri, tak bisa dibandingkan dengan safir, karena keduanya sama-sama indah.

Rin bukan gadis yang cerdas, ingat. Tapi dia juga tidak idiot.

"Rambutku benar-benar rusak..."

Rin mencoba menyisir lagi rambutnya dengan selembut mungkin, tetapi tetap berakhir tragis. Rambutnya banyak yang rontok ataupun patah. Rin hanya tersenyum lirih, memandangi sisirnya. Gumpalan rambut honey blonde menempel di sana. Ia mendesah ngeri.

"Hah, tidak bisa lembut lagi..."

Rambutnya sudah seperti rambut boneka barbie yang sudah tak terawat dan tak pernah disisir. Lengket, bau karet, kumal, kusut, dan warnanya tidak cerah. Rin pernah keramas, tapi tidak sesering yang kau kira. Dia keramas satu minggu sekali, dan mungkin kutu sudah berlompatan di atas rambutnya, menari-nari dengan riang, menggigiti kulit kepalanya, dan dia menggaruknya keras-keras.

"Aku benci rambutku! Aku menyerah!" katanya. Dia kemudian menggapai dompet di dekat sisirnya. Dompet oranye. Dia mengintip ke dalamnya.

"600 yen, sisa uang saku. Menyedihkan. Biaya salon 1000 yen paling murah," ujar Rin lemah. Apakah dia perlu menelepon neneknya? Tidak... bahkan, ia sangat jarang bertemu, terlebih berbicara banyak pada neneknya. Rin hampir tak pernah menjalin hubungan yang baik dengan sepupu-sepupunya. Hidupnya tidak seperti anak remaja biasa sedari kecil. Dialah yang membuat sendiri rintangan hidupnya menjadi jauh lebih banyak dari yang semestinya, dan itu adalah hal yang tak bisa dipungkiri lagi bahwa itu sangat bodoh.

Tetapi, Rin membulatkan tekad dan berjalan pelan ke arah meja telepon. Dia memutar nomor, dan mengangkat gagang telepon cokelat tua itu, kemudian menempelkannya ke dekat telinga.

Bunyi tut... tut... tut terdengar jelas. Rin menunggu hingga terdengar respon dari seberang.

"Kediaman rumah Sugawara. Ini... Shinoda Rin?"

Respon mulai terdengar. Rin menghela napas lega, kemudian menyahut, "nek, ini aku, Rin."

"Rin... kau mau tinggal di rumah nenek saja?"

Hal yang sama sekali tak pernah Rin duga.

Neneknya menawarkan hal yang tidak bisa dibilang buruk. Rin hidup sendirian. Yang meninggal memang hanya ibunya, tapi sudah sejak lama ayahnya pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Ayahnya mabuk-mabukan, berjudi, dan menghambur-hamburkan banyak uang. Setelah dia bosan tinggal di rumah, dia pergi entah ke mana, dan mungkin, dia sudah meninggal di jalanan lama sebelum ibu Rin meninggal. Ironis.

"Ngg..."

"Kau belum bisa hidup sendirian, meski kau sudah SMA, aku bertaruh. Maukah kau tinggal di rumah nenek?"

"Yah, tapi... aku tetap ingin bersekolah di Crypton, sementara rumah nenek sangat jauh."

Kendalanya adalah Crypton High bagaimanapun juga akan dan tetap menjadi sekolah di mana masa SMA-nya bergulir. Dia baru saja ingin memulai semuanya dari nol lagi di Crypton, dan dia sudah menemukan Kurosawa Len, yang meskipun merupakan senpai-nya, dialah yang pertama kali membuat Rin sedikit mengeluarkan suara di sekolah. Tidak banyak murid seperti Len, yang bersedia menyapa seorang gadis dekil yang tidak menarik untuk yang pertama kalinya.

"Kau tidak bisa melakukannya. Kau bisa bersekolah di Shoyu High. Itu adalah sekolah yang terkemuka di Namba."

Shoyu High terkenal dengan murid-muridnya yang tinggi hati dan sebagian besar selalu bersikap individualis. Hampir tidak ada percakapan antara murid di suatu kelas. Guru-gurunya bermuka masam dan melimpahkan berlembar-lembar latihan soal, tugas di rumah, tugas selama liburan, maupun tes menjelang liburan yang tak bisa terduga berapa banyaknya yang menerjang dalam satu hari saja. Intinya, Shoyu masih bisa bertahan dan tetap menjadi sekolah unggulan karena murid-murid yang masuk ke sana sangat pandai dan sangat disiplin. Rin bukanlah tipe anak yang seperti itu, ingat? Jadi dia langsung menolak tanpa berpikir panjang.

"Itu sulit. Mempertahankan kau belajar di Crypton High hanya akan memunculkan banyak masalah. Dan perlu kau tahu, aku pernah mendengar ada seorang murid yang bunuh diri di ruang musik Crypton High. Itu menakutkan. Dan lagipula, gadis itu membunuh dirinya sendiri karena depresi akibat diintimidasi murid-murid satu kelas."

Rin menghela napas.

"Ini kemauan terakhirku, kumohon..."

Neneknya menyerah.

* * *

_"Rin..."_

Rin gelisah. Dia mengubah posisi tidurnya.

_"Rin-san... kau dengar suaraku? Bangunlah!"_

Rin seperti sedang bermimpi buruk. Dia menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi sekujur tubuhnya. Rin benci dengan mimpi buruk atau hal-hal gaib semacam ini.

Lebih tepatnya, dia sedang berusaha menghilangkan pikirannya. Dia berusaha menutupi kemungkinan bahwa ia sedang berhalusinasi.

_"Rin-san... percayalah padaku. Aku selalu mencoba untuk melindungimu."_

Rin memegangi kepalanya, mengernyitkan dahinya, sebisa mungkin bergelut melawan hal-hal berbau takhayul yang ia dengan segenap kekuatannya berusaha tidak mempercayai hal semacam itu. Seperti ada suara-suara misterius nan menyeramkan yang mencoba berbicara dengannya. Terngiang-ngiang di telinganya.

Rin menjerit.

Keringat mengucur perlahan dari pelipisnya, turun hingga ke pipi, dan jatuh menetes di fabrik sprei tak bermotif yang melekat di tempat tidurnya. Rin melawan rasa takutnya, membuka matanya dengan seluruh kekuatan batin, dan entah bagaimana caranya, dia berhasil terduduk dengan lemas di tepi tempat tidur. Pucat pasi. Tangan tremor dan kaki yang kram. Otaknya seperti dimanipulasi berbagai macam hal. Berbagai macam hal yang tak bisa ia deskripsikan.

"Tadi itu... benarkah tadi itu hanyalah sebuah... mimpi?"

**To be continued...**

* * *

**A/N**

Hai, hai~

Ternyata, saya bisa update lebih cepat dari perkiraan awal, hoho *ngibas-ngibasin tangan (?) /apaan sih

Langsung saja, ini dia bab 1-nya... dan maaf untuk bab 2 dan seterusnya, mungkin akan sedikit terlambat disebabkan jadwal Try Out ala kelas 6 SD yang masih padat dan UN yang menunggu di depan mata. Ahahahahahaha /frustasi.

Maafkan kekacauan yang terjadi di bab 1 ini... kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan. Terima kasih bagi yang sudah review /sungkem


	3. Bayangan

_A Vocaloid Fanfiction..._

**Mirror by chiyoko-chan23**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**(c) Yamaha Crypton FM**

**(I'm not own the characters. All of the characters is belong to Yamaha Crypton FM)**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING!**

**Possibly : Typo(s)/Misstypo, gaje, plot twist (di chapter-chapter terakhir)**

**.**

* * *

**Bab 2 : Bayangan**

Rin menyadari bahwa dirinya berada di ambang antara alam bawah sadar dengan kesadaran yang utuh. Dia menyeka keringat dengan kerah kaosnya, kemudian beranjak dari tempat tidur. Dia menatap bayangan dirinya di dalam cermin.

Pucat pasi. Bulir-bulir keringat tetap menempel di sana, mengering, dan seketika membuat wajahnya lengket. Tangan dan kakinya gemetaran. Manik aquamarine-nya berkaca-kaca. Bulu kuduknya menegak.

"Li-Lily?"

Tidak, itu hanya sekelebat bayangan di dalam halusinasinya.

"Lily, benarkah kau adalah sesuatu yang nyata? Sesuatu yang bukan dari... khayalanku?"

Kau kesepian Rin.

Dirinya selalu berharap ada sesosok teman yang menemaninya. Meski itu tidaklah nyata-hanya sekadar bayang-bayang yang kelam-dia mencoba untuk tetap meyakini bahwa hal itu memang nyata. Dan ketika saat itu benar-benar terwujud, Rin sama sekali tidak mempercayainya.

Dia terlalu takut untuk percaya.

Tidak mungkin kan, kalau seorang 'teman khayalan' benar-benar muncul dan menyambutmu? Menampakkan sosoknya yang hanya selalu terbayang di dalam benakmu?

Rin pusing. Perutnya sakit, seolah ada seutas tali yang mengikat perutnya, mengocoknya.

Mual.

Tidak, dia tidak boleh sakit. Dia harus pergi ke sekolah pagi ini. Rin bertekad takkan pernah melewatkan barang satu hari pun. Karena, dia ingin hari-harinya di Crypton setidaknya dapat cukup berarti untuk dikenang suatu hari nanti.

Dan lagi, dia ingin bertemu dengan Kurosawa Len.

Cowok yang masih misterius meski mereka pernah berbincang sebelumnya.

Rin berusaha mengosongkan pikiran terlebih dahulu. Jemarinya yang nampak lemah memijat-mijat pelipisnya. Keringat tetap mengalir dari sana.

Pikirannya kalut. Penuh dengan berbagai hal absurd, yang belum pernah terngiang sebelumnya. Dia memejamkan matanya. Tangannya berpindah, menutup lubang telinga dengan daun telinganya. Menggeleng beberapa saat, dia kemudian menarik napas dan menghembuskannya kencang-kencang.

Dahinya mengernyit, alisnya saling bertaut.

"Rin..."

Lily?!

Muncul bayangan di dalam kepalanya. Lily dengan balutan gaun putih dan rambut honey blonde yang terurai, ikal di bagian ujung-ujungnya. Matanya biru koral, dengan bibir yang semerah kelopak mawar dan pipi yang merona.

Tidak...

Tidak...

Lily menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha sebisa mungkin menghilangkan bayangan-bayangan mengenai sosok Lily yang hinggap di pikirannya. Merasukinya. Hampir membuatnya gila. Rin mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Sampai kapan ini akan berakhir?

Sudah cukup kesialan yang menghampirinya atas kematian ibunya. Atas kepergian sang ayah. Dan betapa dirinya begitu merana, sendirian, tak ada yang bisa membuat senyuman di mulutnya yang mungil itu terukir lagi di wajahnya. Ketika kau merasa terguncang. Ketika kau merasa dunia ini tak lagi berpihak padamu. Semua kebahagiaan seolah lenyap terbakar emosi. Tangan terkepal, urat-urat yang nampak menonjol, dan tatapan mata penuh amarah.

Rin pergi untuk mandi ketika dia berhasil mendinginkan kepalanya.

* * *

"Shinoda Rin!" Kurosawa Len, terengah-engah, menghampiri Rin yang tengah duduk di bangku taman sekolah, dengan kotak bekal di pahanya. Len terlihat sangat kacau. Rambutnya acak-acakan, tidak tersisir seperti biasanya. Raut wajah panik, tangannya melambai ke arah Rin, sementara dirinya menunduk dan berusaha mengatur napas agar kembali stabil. Rin menoleh dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Dia memiringkan kepalanya ke arah Len, dan tepat bersamaan dengan itu, Len mengangkat wajahnya dan duduk di samping Rin.

"Ada apa?"

"Anak-anak di koridor membicarakanmu. Mereka berkata kau aneh. Aku juga dibicarakan. Kau tahu riwayatku di SMP? Aku mencatat sejarah sebagai berandalan paling ditakuti. Jadi, emosiku gampang membara, dan yah... aku menghabisi mereka yang mengataiku. Untunglah yang membicarakanku adalah laki-laki."

Pupil mata Rin membesar.

"Kau... bertengkar lagi?"

"Ya. Aku tak bisa tinggal diam saat harga diri dan martabatku diinjak-injak," desis Len, mengepalkan tangannya dan meninju udara sekuat tenaga. Rin menatap ke dalam kotak bekalnya, kemudian menggigit sandwich sebagai makan siangnya.

"Kau, tidak takut reputasimu jatuh?" Rin bertanya. Len menatap ke arah Rin dengan tatapan aneh.

"Aku sudah tak peduli dengan reputasi. Persetan dengan itu, yang jelas, aku benci orang yang hanya bisa berkomentar di belakang. Yah, kau tahu maksudku kan."

Rin mengangguk.

"Tapi, ada saatnya kau harus peduli dengan itu."

Len menoleh lagi. Bingung. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti.

"Maksudmu?" Len tidak yakin. Rin menggigit sandiwch-nya lagi.

"Ah ya, kurasa aku mengerti. Tidak, tidak semudah itu. Memperbaiki reputasi adalah pilihan yang buruk."

Rin mengunyah sandwich-nya tanpa suara.

"Argh, dan lagi, aku frustasi."

Rin menelan gigitan sandwich-nya, lalu angkat bicara dengan nada datar.

"Aku juga depresi."

"Aku frustasi karena mimpi buruk," Len berkata, seolah tidak memedulikan jawaban Rin. Dia menghembuskan napas, tangannya memegang dahinya. Ah, ya, hari ini, dia tidak tampak memakai headset.

"Aku juga karena halusinasi," sahut Rin, tenang. Len menoleh lagi ke arah Rin. Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya.

"Halusinasi?"

"Aku melihat bayangan... bayangan Lily, teman khayalanku. Semenjak aku kehilangan ibuku, aku sendirian, jadi aku lebih suka berkhayal. Tapi hari ini, tampaknya segalanya akan sedikit membaik. Aku akan pergi ke rumah nenekku."

"Senang mendengarnya," komentar Len pendek, tidak ada rasa penasaran dalam nada ucapannya. Rin menganggukkan kepalanya, tersenyum kecil, meski dipaksakan. Len secara mengejutkan menepuk bahu Rin dua kali.

"Eh?"

"Kita berteman kan?" Len bertanya, tersenyum. Rin menatap Len. Mereka melakukan kontak mata selama beberapa detik. Rin tidak percaya. Berteman? Dia baru saja akan mendapatkan teman?

"Hey, jawab aku," seru Len. Rin tersadar. Dia tersenyum kecil. Len tersenyum juga.

"Iya," sahut Rin. Len nampak puas mendengarnya. Entah apa yang akan digosipkan seluruh penjuru Crypton setelah detik ini. Kurosawa Len, berandalan, keras kepala, dan impulsif, berteman dengan Shinoda Rin yang terkenal sangat pendiam, penyendiri, dan aneh?

Tentu saja ini akan menjadi gosip panas di awal tahun ajaran.

* * *

Rin pulang ke rumah neneknya hari ini, dijemput oleh sang paman. Dia mengepak barang-barangnya; buku-buku pelajaran, novel, manga, majalah, dan beberapa barang penting lainnya. Setelah itu, dia mengambil sebuah koper hitam dan memasukkan semua pakaiannya. Jaket, syal, mantol, topi untuk musim dingin, sarung tangan, ikat pinggang, dan celana pendek serta celana training untuk berolahraga-meski dirinya bertaruh niatnya untuk mulai berolahraga rutin di pagi harinya nampaknya hanya sebatas kemauan tak bertekad.

Rin menjejerkan koper hitam itu dengan tas backpack cokelat tua di dekat pintu kamarnya, lalu dia memandangi sisir dan krim tabir surya di meja rias. Dia menyambar kedua benda itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam kantong kecil di dalam kopernya.

Foto ibunya ia masukkan ke dalam tas ransel, dan jam tangan serta cermin saku dimasukkan dalam tas selempang yang akan dibawanya juga nanti.

Ia tidak boleh berpenampilan seperti itu saat bertemu neneknya. Dia harus benar-benar bertekad menyisir rambutnya agar terlihat indah. Tidak, dia harus mencucinya dulu agar lebih berkilau seperti rambut Len. Dia harus menambah sedikit aksesoris feminin yang lucu di helaian rambutnya. Dia harus memakai krim tabir surya. Neneknya benci sesuatu yang dekil atau kusam. Dan jika seandainya Rin tiba di sana dengan penampilan semrawut, jelas dia tidak akan diterima sebelum dia merapikan semuanya.

Rin mengetuk-ngetuk jari telunjuknya di atas meja riasnya. Berharap Lily muncul untuk membantunya. Sekaligus, dia masih penasaran apakah sosok itu nyata. Rin terus bertanya-tanya.

Lily tidak muncul. Rin mendesah, kesal, kemudian mengibaskan poninya ke samping.

Beberapa jam lagi, pamannya-Paman Rinto-akan datang menjemput dengan mobil sedan cokelatnya. Rin sudah lama memimpikan dirinya duduk di atas jok kulit dan air conditioner dalam mobil yang menyapu bersih keringatnya. Paman Rinto adalah kakak ibu Rin, jadi, setidaknya, dia harus sedikit bertanggung jawab mengenai anak perempuan dari adiknya sendiri. Meski Rin belum pernah sama sekali melihat bagaimana wajah sang paman, dia sangat yakin pamannya adalah orang yang baik.

Aneh, lebih aneh dari apapun. Sanak-saudaranya seakan tidak ada yang berminat mengenal Rin. Gadis itu seperti dikucilkan oleh keluarganya sendiri. Namun, ibunya selalu menemaninya. Tidak, tidak selalu, karena ibunya bekerja. Tapi setidaknya, Rin merasa hanya ibunya yang bersedia menerima dirinya. Tidak bagi saudara-saudaranya yang lain. Rin bahkan tidak pernah bertemu muka dengan salah satu sepupunya semenjak dia masuk SMP. Dia hanya pernah melihat mereka melalui foto di dalam album yang disimpan ibunya, foto potret Rin yang sedang bermain dengan sepupu-sepupunya ketika masih kecil, sekitar usia empat sampai tujuh tahun. Setelah itu, mereka seolah saling melupakan.

Aneh. Kehidupan Rin bukan kehidupan yang normal bagi anak seusianya. Dan mungkin, faktor itulah yang mendorong dirinya untuk sedikit menciptakan suatu karakter, suatu bayangan di dalam kepalanya, sebagai teman. Kendati dirinya sudah mendapatkan seorang teman di dunia realita, bayang-bayang yang ia ciptakan sendiri malah menerornya. Mencegahnya untuk melupakan bayang-bayang tersebut, dan membangkitkan gelora rasa ingin tahu yang terpendam jauh di dalam hatinya.

Frustasi, Rin memandangi dirinya di dalam cermin. Sebuah potret gadis dengan wajah pucat dan mata bening oleh air mata terbingkai di sana. Rin menangis. Bukan meratapi nasib. Tepatnya, dia sedang memikirkan apa yang akan segera terjadi, setelah ini.

Dia melangkah ke dalam kamar mandi setelah menanggalkan pakaiannya, lalu menyiram tubuhnya dengan guyuran air yang mengalir dari shower. Dia membasahi rambutnya dan mengambil sebuah botol sampo dengan kandungan _jojoba oil_ yang entah khasiatnya apa, yang jelas, Rin tak peduli, asalkan rambutnya bisa harum seperti rambut murid-murid Crypton kebanyakan.

Setelah itu, dia membilasnya hingga bersih. Tidak berniat ada satupun busa sampo yang masih tinggal di sela-sela kulit kepalanya, karena setidaknya, ibunya pernah memberitahukannya bahwa hal itu akan menyebabkan ketombe.

Rin membasahi sekujur tubuhnya dengan foamy body wash aroma sakura atau cherry-blossom yang pernah dibeli ibunya sebelum pergi ke pesta petaka. Rin mengendus-ngendus kulit lengannya sendiri, merasakan harum yang menyegarkan indra penciumannya.

Rin keluar dari kamar mandi ketika dirinya sadar bahwa ia telah menghabiskan waktu yang cukup lama di dalam sana. Dia melirik jam dinding yang tergantung di dinding dalam kamarnya-sebuah jam dinding berwarna oranye kemerahan dengan gambar jeruk-dan mendapati dirinya tercengang. Pukul tiga sore. Pamannya berjanji akan menjemputnya pukul setengah empat.

Rin bergegas mengambil sebuah setelan baju santai di dalam lemarinya-itu yang tersisa di sana-kemudian memakainya dengan terburu-buru. Dia kembali menyisir rambutnya, meski masih agak sedikit butuh perjuangan, dan menyambar koper, backpack, serta tas selempangnya. Menit selanjutnya, setelah memakai kaos kaki putih dan mengikat tali sneakers putihnya, dia duduk di kursi tamu, menunggu orang yang ditunggu datang-menunggu bunyi klakson mobil terdengar.

Lima menit. Sepuluh menit. Berlalu bagaikan satu jam. Rin yang mulai bosan, kembali ke kamarnya, memandangi bayangan dirinya di sana. Dia mematung, bertopang dagu, tetap menunggu hingga Lily menampakkan diri lagi. Tapi sepertinya, hal itu mustahil. Dan Rin bersumpah, jika dia tidak melihat Lily menampakkan diri di sini, dia tidak akan percaya lagi mengenai sosok bayang-bayang yang ia rasakan beberapa saat yang lalu dan dia tidak akan mengorek kebenaran mengenai halusinasi aneh yang dialaminya tadi pagi.

Rin baru saja berlalu, jika saja dia tidak melihat pusaran aneh dengan titik pusat berwarna hitam di permukaan cerminnya.

Tidak, tidak mungkin.

Rin mengucek-ngucek matanya. Kemudian memejamkan mata, menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha mengosongkan berjuta-juta pikiran yang berkecamuk di kepalanya. Satu menit kemudian, dia membuka matanya lagi. Hilang.

Hey, jangan bercanda!

Rin mulai marah. Dia hampir memecahkan kaca cermin jika saja tidak ada bunyi-bunyi aneh yang menggema. Entah itu hanya menggema di dalam telinganya atau...

_"Rin..."_

Suara itu lagi! Persis seperti yang ada di dalam halusinasinya tadi pagi.

_"Kau tak sedang berhalusinasi."_

Apa? Rin berusaha menerima bahwa itu adalah kenyataan. Dia mencari-cari sumber suara, tapi tak kunjung menemukannya. Dia berbalik badan, menghadap ke cermin, dan apa yang dilihatnya benar-benar menipu dirinya.

Tidak, apakah aku bodoh? pikir Rin. Dia merasa seperti diintai.

Di dalam cermin, bayangan seorang gadis tanpa wajah, dengan tubuh yang diselubungi kain putih, rambut honey blonde yang berkilauan, serta kulit putih pucat seperti susu berhasil membuat Rin tercengang.

_"Halo, Shinoda Rin. Akulah Lily yang kau cari."_

Dan bersamaan dengan itu, suara klakson mobil terdengar, dan Rin bergegas lari, tanpa mengambil cermin itu bersamanya.

**.**

**.**

Itu adalah kesalahan yang fatal. Karena mulai dari hari itu, teror Lily akan terus menggentayanginya.

**To be continued ...**

* * *

**A/N**

Hai~~ chapter 2 updated xD

Yosh, mau bales review selagi bisa :v

**Kiriko Alicia **: Chapter 2 updated, silakan dibaca :"v

**Kurotori Rei **: Mungkin, jawabannya di chapter 2 ini :'v

**Kirahana Yuki **: Ah, ini masih jauh dari kata mahir- Yuki pasti bisa kok, semua butuh pembelajaran dan proses :v /sok bijak lu

**MargaretzChan **: Iya, ahahaha, pengen buat fik yang beda dari fik yang saya buat sebelumnya :'v eh, iya, kelas 6 SD, wogh, makasih lho- em, mungkin karena saya udah mulai hobi nulis-nulis cerita sejak kelas 1 SD :"3

**Reichan Hiyukeitashi **: Waks, saya nggak nyadar lho klo kalimatnya terlalu sulit dicerna. Mudah2an, di chapt. 2 ini lebih bisa dicerna ya kata-katanya XD~~

**wu : **chapter 2 updated xD~

**Yuuhizaka Sora **: Waa, makasih yaa / :"3 /terharu *lebay lu

Makasih buat yang udah baca dan nge-review /sungkem

Untuk chapter 3, mungkin agak lama. Chapter 2 ini terlalu pendek ya? Maafkan saya :"3 chapter 3 akan saya buat lebih panjang. Dan maaf kalau ada typo dan sebagainya. Mohon dimaklumi :"v

Sekian, A/N terlalu panjang- /kabur


	4. Lily

_A Vocaloid Fanfiction..._

**.**

**Mirror by chiyoko-chan23**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**(c) Yamaha Crypton FM**

**(I'm not own the characters. All of the characters is belong to Yamaha Crypton FM)**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING!**

**Possibly : Typo(s)/Misstypo, gaje, plot twist (di chapter-chapter terakhir)**

**.**

* * *

**Bab 3 : Lily**

Rin menyeret kopernya dan menyambar tas selempangnya. Paman Rinto memasuki pekarangan rumah-berlari dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah mengapit puntung rokok-dan membantu Rin membawa backpack dan barang-barang yang lain.

"Kau yakin hanya ingin membawa ini? Bagaimana dengan-yah, kau tahu sendiri, semua perabot yang ada di rumah ini..."

"Biarkan saja tetap di sini," kata Rin, mendesah pendek. Dia kurang yakin mengenai cermin di kamarnya yang akan ia tinggalkan. Secara tidak langsung, dia juga baru saja memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Lily, teman khayalannya, dan berusaha melupakan semua halusinasi yang menggentayanginya. Paman Rinto menatap ke arah Rin, heran. Dia kemudian memandang ke sekeliling rumah. Asap rokok memenuhi ruangan.

"Uhuk, maaf... aku tidak suka rokok," tutur Rin, sambil menghalau asap-asap yang menghampiri dirinya dan mencegah asap memasuki indra pernapasannya. Paman Rinto melangkah mundur.

"Ah begitu rupanya, maaf." Matanya tertuju pada asbak mungil berbentuk persegi transparan berwarna kelabu, kemudian ia melangkah mendekati asbak di atas meja ruang tamu, lalu mematikan rokoknya di situ. Sementara itu, Rin tengah meneliti pamannya ini secara mendetail dari ujung rambut honey blonde itu hingga ujung kaki dengan sepatu hitam mengkilap yang tampaknya sudah disemir terlebih dahulu. Dia menangkap aura yang sama dengan aura yang dimiliki ibunya. Paman Rinto juga sekilas mirip dengan dirinya. Bertubuh tinggi tegap, dan berwajah tampan. Rambutnya tidak tersisir, tapi sudah rapi. Dia memakai kemeja kotak-kotak merah-biru dan celana panjang jeans hitam yang hampir menutupi sepatunya. Ia juga memakai arloji bermerek di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Wajahnya tersusun atas tulang-tulang dengan struktur sempurna. Ia memakai kalung dengan rantai besar berwarna silver dan berbandul persegi yang bertulisan METAL.

Rin tanpa sadar berasumsi bahwa Paman Rinto nampak sedikit mirip dengan sosok Len yang telah beranjak dewasa.

Sangat tampan. Mempesona.

"Rin?"

"Eh?"

Rin tersadar dari lamunannya. Dia langsung bergegas keluar dari rumah. Paman Rinto meminta diri membawakan koper dan backpack. Rin menurut.

Dia mengunci pintu depan, dan memastikan pintu samping telah terkunci. Setelah itu, ia masuk ke dalam mobil sedan cokelat tua milik pamannya, persis seperti bayangan Rin. Ia merasa sangat nyaman saat dirinya menduduki jok berbahan kulit, dan ia rasa, ia akan segera tertidur. Lelah.

* * *

_Tangan putih itu menggapai ujung gaunku, matanya berlinang air mata, bibirnya pucat, rambutnya yang pirang terurai panjang, terayun di udara, dan kakinya hanya sebatas lutut. Dia melayang, jauh... tapi entah bagaimana, dia bisa menarik ujung gaunku._

_Aku meraung-raung, menjerit, terisak. Dia hanya tersenyum simpul menatapku. Tangannya, tetap menarik ujung gaunku, seolah tidak akan pernah melepaskannya lagi selamanya. Aku menjerit, mencakar-cakar permukaan. Keadaan di sekitarku gelap. Ini seperti aku sedang berada di dimensi yang lain, perbatasan antara hidup dan mati. _

_Eh?_

_Sebuah cermin memantulkan secercah cahaya yang berkilauan. Aku menyilangkan tanganku di depan wajahku, menghalau pancaran sinar dari dalam cermin yang terasa amat sangat menyilaukan. Beberapa detik setelahnya, cermin itu menelan sosok sang gadis. Bukan menelan, lebih tepatnya menghisap._

_Tidak, apa artinya ini?_

_Hentikan sandiwara konyol ini, siapapun!_

_Tunggu..._

_Tangannya seolah masih mencengkeram ujung gaunku. Tidak mungkin kan? Dia sudah menghilang, tangannya tidak mungkin..._

_Aku memandang ke arah cermin. Sebuah cermin dengan bingkai hitam legam, terbuat dari kayu yang terlihat kokoh dan telah dipoles sehingga nampak mengilap seperti baru. Cahaya itu telah menghilang seiring dengan terhisapnya gadis misterius itu. _

_Ini seperti semacam anekdot kuno yang sering dibacakan nenek ketika aku masih kecil. Tapi anehnya, ini lebih terasa mengerikan. Darah yang mengalir dalam tubuhku seolah membeku. Tanganku tremor. Kakiku kram. Tidak bisa menapak lebih jauh. Aku terbaring di permukaan berwarna hitam, ditelan dengan gelapnya keadaan sekitar. Sesuatu yang kelam menelanku. Aku tidak bisa melawan._

_Aku berusaha memastikan diriku tetap baik-baik saja, tapi bahkan, aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas di mana tanganku dan di mana kakiku. Keadaan terlalu gelap, jauh lebih gelap dari sebelumnya. Aku menjerit, tetapi tidak ada suara yang keluar. Aku tidak bisa bernapas. Sesak. Rasanya seperti mau mati._

_Dan pandangan terakhirku tertuju pada sebuah mawar hitam yang mengeluarkan darah, diterangi sebuah sinar yang entah berasal dari mana._

_Mawar... hitam... darah..._

_Pandanganku mengabur._

* * *

Mobil sedan putih berhenti di depan sebuah rumah yang menjulang tinggi, berwarna putih, dan nampak benar-benar elegan. Rin menggeliat di jok belakang dan menguap lebar-lebar saling merentangkan kedua tangannya ke udara. Paman Rinto melihat ke arahnya melalui sebuah kaca yang tergantung di langit-langit mobil bagian tengah depan.

"Sudah sampai Rin. Bagaimana tidurmu? Nyenyak?" Ia menatap Rin. Rin merasakan aura yang terasa seperti ibunya.

"Ah ya, nyenyak," sahut Rin. Ia kemudian mengambil tas selempang di samping tubuh mungilnya. Manik aquamarine-nya menangkap figur Paman Rinto tersenyum simpul ke arahnya. Dia keluar dari tempatnya, dan membuka bagasi mobil, kemudian mengeluarkan koper dan backpack milik Rin. Rin juga lalu keluar dari dalam mobil.

Pintu depan terbuka, dan menampakkan sosok yang familiar. Wanita tua yang keriput, tapi masih nampak bahagia dan anggun. Nenek Rin dari pihak ibu. Dia meneliti tubuh Rin dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki, kemudian tersenyum. Senyuman macam apa itu, entahlah... yang jelas, Rin berlari memeluk neneknya, meski dia jarang bertemu, setidaknya, dia yakin, itulah yang lumrah dilakukan oleh seorang cucu pada neneknya.

"Kau berpenampilan rapi hari ini," kata nenek. Rin tersenyum, mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Aku sudah berusaha sebisa mungkin."

"Bagus. Sekarang, kau boleh masuk ke dalam."

Rin menyeret kopernya. Kakinya menapak langsung pada lantai marmer. Dekorasi rumah teramat mewah. Bahkan, di hadapan Rin sekarang, setelah ruang tamu super besar, terdapat sebuah piano berwarna hitam kinclong yang tertutupi dengan rak pajangan. Langit-langit rumah didekorasi sedemikian rupa sehingga mirip krim dalam kue tar. Guci-guci antik yang bernilai seni tinggi diletakkan di dekat sofa, sebagian di dalam lemari pajangan. Pot-pot berisi bunga imitasi; seperti pohon bonsai yang diletakkan di atas meja ruang tamu yang terbuat dari kaca, cukup membuat Rin terperangah.

Sekaya inikah neneknya?

Sepertinya di belakang piano, terdapat sebuah taman indoor dengan akuarium raksasa. Rin meneliti setiap sudut ruangan, sementara neneknya mengikuti dari belakang.

"Kamarmu ada di lantai atas," kata nenek. Rin mengangguk penuh semangat. Matanya kemudian teralihkan pada sebuah tangga melingkar mewah dengan susuran tangga yang sepertinya terbuat dari perak mungkin? Tangga itu terletak di samping ruangan besar di mana piano diletakkan di sana. Ini tidak seperti rumah biasa. Lebih bisa disebut sebagai kastil yang telah lama dimimpikan Rin dalam tidur malamnya ketika masih kecil dulu.

"Ini... benar-benar hebat," Rin berucap, bergetar. Nenek menepuk bahunya.

"Kau bisa membereskan pakaian dan barang-barangmu ke dalam kamarmu, kemudian kembalilah ke sini. Akan ada parfait buah dan golden pudding sauce untukmu."

"Kedengarannya seperti makanan mahal," komentar Rin. "Aku sepertinya akan betah tinggal di sini."

Tidak Rin, tidak semudah itu. Tidak semudah dan tidak seindah yang kau bayangkan.

"Baguslah. Nenek senang mendengarnya. Koyuki-san akan membantumu merapikan semuanya."

Rin beranjak dari ruang tamu menuju ke hadapan sebuah tangga. Dia menaiki tangga sambil mengangkat kopernya meski agak kesulitan. Kemudian, sesosok gadis berkacamata dengan balutan seragam maid dan bandana kucing mengejutkan Rin.

"Aku Yamada Koyuki. Panggil aku Koyuki. Akulah yang akan melayani dan membantumu selama kau di sini," suara cempreng keluar dari mulut sang gadis. Rin mengangguk-angguk.

"Silakan, ini dia kamarnya." Ia membuka pintu berwarna hitam itu, kemudian pemandangan yang tersuguh benar-benar membuat Rin takjub. Dia tidak menduga hal semacam ini akan menyambutnya. Inikah yang dimaksud sebagian orang sebagai 'titik awal kehidupan yang sebenarnya'? Rin tersenyum lebar.

"Benarkah ini kamarku?"

"Tidak mungkin aku berbohong, ahahaha."

Rin membiarkan kopernya tergeletak begitu saja di atas lantai yang tertutupi dengan karpet bulu yang menggelitik telapak kaki. Ia kemudian menerjang ranjang dan merasakan keempukan yang luar biasa.

"Ini... benar-benar hebat!" Ia mengulang ucapan yang sama, tapi kali ini dengan penekanan pada kata 'hebat'.

"Biar kubantu merapikan semuanya." Koyuki meraih koper dan membuka resletingnya. Ia mengeluarkan semua pakaian-bisa dibilang tidak terlipat dengan rapi-dari dalam koper, kemudian merapikan semua lipatan pakaiannya dan lalu memasukkannya ke dalam sebuah lemari berwarna cokelat. Lemari itu sepertinya terbuat dari kayu jati, yang harganya pasti sangat mahal.

Perasaan Rin sebenarnya tidak sebahagia yang kau pikir. Antara senang dan sedih. Di sini, semuanya memang masih terasa asing. Ditambah, Rin tetap tidak bisa menerima kepergian sang ibu dengan begitu mudahnya. Tidak untuk selamanya. Bahkan, jika Rin telah menghabiskan seluruh hidupnya, dia akan terus berduka atas kematian ibunya. Hidup tidak seindah ketika ibunya masih hidup. Memori Rin akan ibunya mungkin akan terkikis seiring berjalannya waktu, tapi sepertinya, meski akan ada yang terkikis, kenangan-kenangan indah yang menyisakan tangis dan tawa bersama ibunya akan terus membekas dan takkan pernah lenyap tertiup angin. Rin telah bertekad, bagaimanapun caranya, meski dia harus terus berduka atas kematian ibunya, masa depannya adalah sesuatu yang harus ia hadapi saat ini. Ia harus menyongsong masa depan. Bagaimanapun caranya itu adalah hal yang mutlak.

Dan mungkin saja, rantai kehidupannya sesungguhnya baru dimulai dari hari ini. Sejak dia bertemu Kurosawa Len, setidaknya, dia memiliki seorang teman. Seseorang yang bahkan juga menginginkannya sebagai teman. Dan Rin benar-benar memiliki secercah harapan lagi untuk membuat reputasi yang baik di Crypton.

* * *

"Jadi sekarang kau tinggal dengan nenekmu?" tanya Len. Rin mengangguk.

"Apakah keterlaluan jika aku baru tahu bahwa nenekku ternyata orang kaya?" tanya Rin.

"Jelas aneh," sahut Len. Rin balik menatapnya dengan bingung, kemudian, ia memalingkan wajahnya lagi.

"Ternyata memang aneh."

"Tapi tidak seaneh yang kau bayangkan, mungkin lho. Oh ya, seperti yang kuduga, aku sekaligus ingin berbicara mengenai desas-desus yang mulai tersebar. Jujur, aku resah, karena banyak yang mengira kita ini pasangan serasi. Oke, kita tidak pacaran, hanya sekedar teman," ujar Len. Rin menoleh ke arah Len.

"Desas-desus... seperti apa?"

"Seperti yang kubilang tadi. Banyak yang mengira kita ini pacaran, dan kebanyakan, respon mereka akan hal tersebut tidak positif. Mereka berpikir, kalau kita ini pasangan serasi karena sama-sama tergolong aneh. Itu ejekan, bukan pujian," gerutu Len.

"Menyakitkan sekali," desis Rin. "Tak kuduga akan seperti ini."

"Yeah, aku juga."

Detik-detik selanjutnya adalah detik-detik yang canggung. Tak ada yang berbicara. Taman sekolah sepi. Mungkin, banyak murid-murid Crypton yang menguntit mereka dengan cara yang terlalu jenius, tapi yang jelas, di sini, di taman sekolah Crypton, seperti tak ada orang kecuali mereka berdua. Seolah semua murid hilang ditelan bumi. Lenyap begitu saja. Rin menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri, memastikan setidaknya ada satu atau dua orang yang bersileweran di depan taman.

Tapi matanya tidak menangkap figur apapun.

"Hey, apa jangan-jangan sudah jam masuk?" Len memecah keheningan. Rin mengangguk.

"Gawat. Ayo kita kembali!"

Keduanya berlari secepat yang mereka bisa dan memasuki gedung sekolah seperti orang bodoh, karena koridor sekolah masih penuh dengan murid-murid yang sibuk berbicara satu sama lain, sambil sesekali melirik ke arah mereka.

"Belum jam masuk, ah, syukurlah," Len menghembuskan napas lega. Sementara itu, Rin merasa ada sesuatu yang ganjil dengan murid-murid lain. Seolah... mereka saling bercengkerama dan bergosip mengenai sesuatu hal yang entah kenapa, Rin merasa, hal itu berkaitan dengan dirinya.

Tidak, jangan konyol.

Rin mencoba menepis berbagai pikiran aneh yang melintas di benaknya. Tidak mungkin dirinya menjadi buah bibir kan? Kecuali jika itu adalah hal yang baik, Rin tidak akan merasa resah. Tapi, bagaimana jika justru sebaliknya?

"Oi, Shinoda Rin?" Len menggerak-gerakan telapak tangannya tepat di depan wajah Rin. Rin tersadar.

"Eh?"

"Kau melamun? Memikirkan sesuatu?"

"Ah, tidak. Eh, aku ke kelas dulu. Sampai jumpa nanti." Rin melambaikan tangan dengan gugup, kemudian berlari menuju kelasnya. Benar, ada yang tidak beres. Apakah memang seluruh murid Crypton tengah membicarakan dirinya?

_Ya Tuhan... aku baru saja hendak membuat reputasi yang baik. Tapi... oh ayolah_

Rin memasuki kelas. Seluruh pasang mata tertuju padanya. Beberapa anak kemudian berbisik-bisik satu sama lain. Rin melangkah menuju ke meja yang ditempatinya, duduk, dan melirik ke arah teman-temannya. Mereka saling berbisik. Berbisik tentang apa?

Rin hanya diam. Tidak lama setelah itu, bel masuk berdering. Murid di dalam kelas duduk di tempatnya masing-masing, kemudian seorang guru muda dengan rambut hijau toska memasuki kelas sambil mengapit buku-buku tebal dengan tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya menenteng sebuah tongkat kayu berwarna cokelat tua. Ia nampak seumuran dengan murid-murid di dalam kelasnya; terlihat seperti murid SMA. Berkacamata, langsing, dan benar-benar elok. Rambutnya diikat dengan gaya _twintail_ dan poni yang menutupi dahinya.

Sang guru menebar senyuman yang sangat amat mempesona ke penjuru kelas.

"Hatsuko Miku, guru baru, mengajar tata bahasa, salam kenal. Ah ya, aku sangat suka daun bawang, ahahahaha, tidak penting ya jika kuceritakan pada kalian? Umurku dua puluh satu tahun, dan aku hobi mendengarkan musik. Eh, itu juga tidak perlu kuceritakan ya? Orangtuaku punya bisnis pakaian di ujung jalan dekat Crypton, dan aku juga suka men-desain pakaian. Sebenarnya, cita-citaku menjadi desainer, tapi tidak tercapai, hahaha. Dan satu lagi, aku sangat senang anak-anak kecil, tapi bukan berarti aku pedofil! Aku minus tiga karena terlalu sering menatap layar laptopku untuk internetan. Aku juga, aku juga punya sebuah blog yang masih sepi pengunjung. Ngg... lalu, lalu, aku tidak punya pacar, hehe. Tapi jadi jomblo itu menyenangkan kok! Hidup ini pasti lebih berwarna, seperti warna pelangi. Tidak ada hubungannya yah? Ya sudah, pokoknya seperti itulah perkenalan singkatku. Sepertinya, hari pertama belajar tata bahasa tidak akan terlalu serius. Aku akan berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk membuat kalian senang dengan pelajaran yang kuajarkan. Atau bahkan, meski kalian sudah SMA, aku mungkin akan membuat beberapa permainan menarik seputar pelajaran dan sedikit ajang... em, curhat mungkin? Ahahaha, yang semacam itulah. Taruhan, kalian pasti langsung jatuh cinta dengan pelajaran tata bahasa."

Sepertinya, itu bukan perkenalan yang terbilang singkat, Hatsuko Sensei.

Rin memandangi sang guru baru tersebut sambil menyipitkan matanya.

_Benarkah dia seorang guru? Dia bahkan terlalu banyak bicara seperti anak kecil. Dan, oh tunggu, dia benar-benar cantik! Rambutnya... berkilauan indah dan kakinya juga ramping._

Hatsuko Sensei memalingkan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut kelas sambil tersenyum.

"Adakah yang mau bertanya? Barangkali, ada yang mau lebih dekat denganku? Ah, bercanda kok, ahahaha."

_Dan dia juga terlalu banyak tertawa..._

Tidak ada yang merespons. Tidak ada yang mengacungkan tangan. Hatsuko Sensei merasa canggung. Dia kemudian terkekeh dan menggaruk-garuk pipinya dengan tampang yang luar biasa culun. Rin mengernyit.

"Oh iya! Aku lupa menambahkan satu hal yang penting. Aku punya teman khayalan, tapi dia sangat aneh. Yah, entahlah... sejak kecil, aku sering melihat hal-hal seperti makhluk halus atau apa yang sering orang katakan sebagai hantu. Tidak, mereka tidak sepenuhnya terlihat seperti itu. Mereka itu, ah, mereka berwujud seorang anak-anak. Ahaha, karena itulah mungkin aku suka pada anak-anak? Tapi, kebanyakan dari mereka menghilang setelah aku bertemu mereka. Namun, ada satu yang tetap menemaniku ke manapun aku pergi. Aku menamainya Hatsuko Aoki, karena dia berambut biru pendek. Dia benar-benar cantik lho. Entahlah, dia muncul setelah sepupuku yang masih kecil lenyap secara misterius. Aku bertanya-tanya apakah itu dia, karena wataknya sama, tapi aku tidak berusaha berpikir seperti itu."

Tunggu.

Rin mendelik.

_Guru ini-guru baru ini-juga mempunyai teman khayalan? Teman... khayalan?_ Rin kembali berpikir mengenai Lily. Lily yang sangat misterius, hanya muncul di dalam cermin, dan itu tak selalu terjadi.

Ada gunanya juga guru ini banyak bicara.

Rin bertekad akan membuat dirinya lebih dekat dengan Hatsuko Sensei.

* * *

Rin merebahkan diri di ranjang kamarnya sepulang sekolah. Ia masih memikirkan soal Hatsuko Sensei dan teman khayalannya yang bernama Hatsuko Aoki. Entah kenapa, Rin teringat mengenai Lily.

Di dalam kamar Rin, ada sebuah meja rias yang dilengkapi cermin. Rin duduk di hadapan cermin. Dia mencoba untuk bertemu dan berkomunikasi dengan Lily.

_"Kau meninggalkanku sendirian... Rin. Kau... jahat... sekali..."_

Suara itu... lagi?

Bulu kuduk Rin menegak.

Apa yang dimaksud oleh suara-suara aneh tersebut? Rin tidak sedang berhalusinasi kan?

_"Aku kesepian. Kenapa kau tak membawaku bersamamu? Kenapa? Karena kau tidak membutuhkanku? Aku kesepian, Rin."_

Suara itu melolong, terdengar menyayat hati.

"Suara siapa itu?! Tunjukkan dirimu!" teriak Rin, ketakutan.

_"Bagaimana bisa aku menunjukkan diriku kalau kau meninggalkanku?!"_

Suara itu terdengar marah. Rin terkejut.

"Me-meninggalkanmu?"

Tidak ada sahutan.

Rin bergidik ngeri. Ia duduk di tepi ranjang, menoleh ke sekeliling untuk menemukan asal suara. Tapi nihil. Ia tidak menemukan sosok apapun di dekatnya. Tidak, tidak mungkin kalau hanya ada suara tanpa pemilik bukan?

_"Aku Lily."_

"Eh?" Tatapan Rin berubah ketika nama Lily terdengar di telinganya. Lily? Itu suara Lily?

_"Aku temanmu. Tapi, kau tidak membawaku bersamamu ke tempat di mana kau tinggal sekarang? Kau kejam!"_

"Apa maksudmu dengan meninggalkanmu?! Aku bahkan tidak-"

Rin tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Tidak, ia tidak mencerna dengan baik arti dari kalimat-kalimat Lily. Kenyataan bahwa ia memang tidak membawa Lily bersamanya.

Karena Lily berada di dalam cermin.

* * *

**A/N**

Hai, hai! *cium readers satu per satu* /dibakar sekampung

Maaf lama update... ahaha, soalnya, mood nulis fik tiba-tiba hilang belakangan ini :v /dilindes

Ah iya, mungkin chapter 4 akan lama update-nya, karena Senin ini, saya mau US SD /anggap saja sama dengan UN/ sampai Sabtu lagi jadwalnya, hiks hiks, tapi setelah itu, saya bebassss, boleh ngapain aja, karena apa? Karena habis US ini, kegiatan sekolah nggak ada belajar lagi, alias free sampai tiba hari kelulusan, yeay xD

By the way, ada tokoh baru di sini, yep, Hatsuko Miku itu Miku, dan Hatsuko Aoki itu anggap aja Aoki Lapis yaa~~ ngomong-ngomong, Ao itu artinya memang biru kan? Wehehehe... dan maaf, kalau alurnya terlalu lambat atau nggak jelas ;3;

Kritik dan saran yang membangun di kolom review sangat dibutuhkan. Saya amat sangat berterima kasih pada siapa saja yang meng-kritik beberapa bagian yang mungkin kurang enak dibaca atau ada yang salah, entah itu typo atau salah deskripsi di dalam fik ini. Yah, pokoknya, kritik dan saran oke? Saya juga mau menjadi penulis yang berkembang dalam menulis fik :"v

Sekian, sampai bertemu di chapter 4! Sekali lagi, mungkin akan lama update-nya, tapi, mohon maklum ya karena saya mau US~ sekalian minta doanya :v /dibunuh/

Oh ya, makasih buat yang udah review~ /sungkem/


	5. Guncangan

_A Vocaloid Fanfiction..._

**Mirror by chiyoko-chan23**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**(c) Yamaha Crypton FM**

**(I'm not own the characters. All of the characters is belong to Yamaha Crypton FM)**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING!**

**Possibly : Typo(s)/Misstypo, gaje**

**.**

* * *

**Bab 4 : Guncangan**

Rin menelepon pamannya untuk kembali ke rumah di mana ia dulu tinggal bersama ibunya.

Ia hendak mengatakan bahwa cermin di dalam kamarnya akan diangkat dan diangkut ke rumah neneknya, tempat di mana ia tinggal sekarang. Lily terjebak di dalam cermin-mungkin saja-dan satu-satunya yang bisa membuat dia muncul seutuhnya adalah cermin di dalam kamar Rin.

Paman Rinto mengiyakan, berkata ia akan membawakannya besok, secepatnya, di sela-sela jam kerjanya. Rin merasa sedikit merepotkan. Tapi, jika cermin itu tidak berada di hadapannya secepatnya, ia baru saja membayangkan kemungkinan terburuk bahwa Lily akan marah besar dan merencanakan pembunuhan.

Oke, itu sedikit konyol, tapi Rin memang benar-benar paranoid sejak ia mulai mengenal Lily, meninggalkan kehidupan lamanya dan membuka lembaran baru di dalam buku kehidupannya. Lily awalnya memang hanya teman khayalan yang diciptakan Rin HANYA sebatas di dalam benaknya dan di dalam alam mimpinya, tapi tanpa disadari, dia datang mengintai Rin, dengan wujud berada di dalam cermin, dengan motif yang masih belum jelas mengenai alasan ia muncul. Rin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Ia menengadah, menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Suara Lily sudah tidak muncul lagi sejak siang itu. Malam ini, Rin berdoa agar ia dapat tertidur lelap, di bawah redupnya sinar rembulan yang memancarkan kesan temaram.

Rin hampir tak pernah menyadari bahwa langit malam akan terasa seperti kanopi kegelapan yang menyelimuti bagian di mana ia berdiri sekarang, atau bahkan memang malam ini terasa berbeda dari malam-malam yang pernah Rin lalui selama ia hidup belasan tahun di dunia ini. Tidak ada kerlap-kerlip bintang. Sinar sang rembulan yang menerobos celah-celah daun tak seterang biasanya, atau memang bulan sedang tertutup awan? Tidak, sinar redup itu bertahan dari beberapa jam sebelum ini.

Rin menerawang, menatap jauh ke pekatnya langit malam. Suara-suara jangkrik menciptakan suatu ritme yang khas, dengan bunyi _krik krik_, dan Rin menyukai itu. Ia menyibakkan poni pirang madunya ke samping.

Mata _aquamarine_-nya menangkap banyak bentuk-bentuk absurd yang melayang-layang di dalam dimensi khayalannya. Sesosok peri berjubah keemasan tanpa wajah, seorang pria berjas hitam yang lebih mirip slenderman karena wajahnya yang rata seperti legenda nopperabou, dan gagak-gagak dengan bentuk yang tidak menyerupai bentuk realis yang terbang mengitari puncak sebuah reruntuhan puri jauh di atas bukit. Entahlah, terkadang, khayalan-khayalan Rin yang semacam itu memang sulit dimengerti. Kemudian, terdengar lolongan serigala di dalam rengkuhan pepohonan di hutan birch yang tak terjangkau mata. Dan... sebuah _lullaby_? Diiringi dengan bunyi klasik dari sebuah kotak musik kuno.

Rin cukup yakin bahwa dua hal terakhir tersebut tidak berasal dari 'dunia fantasi' yang ia ciptakan. _Lullaby_ itu tidak terdengar asing, dan alunan nada klasik itu juga bukan sesuatu yang baru. Ini seperti dirinya pernah mendengar bunyi-bunyi tersebut, hanya saja ia tidak tahu di mana, kapan, dan bagaimana bisa.

Yang jelas, saat masih kecil dulu, Rin memang sering dinyanyikan lagu-lagu semacam ini, tapi karena saking banyaknya yang ia dengar, Rin hampir tak dapat mengingat ini lagu apa dan dinyanyikan pada saat umurnya berapa.

Rin mencoba mendengarkan dengan lebih cermat lagi untuk mengetahui secara pasti asal suara.

3 menit. Bunyi-bunyi tersebut masih terdengar, tapi Rin belum berhasil melacak sumber suara. Ia pun mencoba mengelilingi kamarnya dan mencari dari sudut manakah bunyi-bunyi tersebut terdengar paling jelas.

Tidak pada sudut di dekat jendela dan ranjang, begitu juga dengan sudut di dekat pintu dan di dekat meja riasnya. Rin pun keluar dari kamarnya, barangkali neneknya yang menyetel lagu-lagu tersebut.

Rin menuruni tangga. Tangannya menelusuri susuran tangga. Mata Rin menjelajah ke ruang tamu, kemudian ia menoleh ke ruang di mana sebuah piano besar diletakkan. Ia tidak melihat neneknya.

"Tidak, suaranya tidak terdengar dari sini," gumamnya, menyadari sesuatu. _Lullaby_ dan suara kotak musik tidak terdengar. Rin kembali menaiki tangga, dan menajamkan pendengarannya. Tidak, masih tidak terdengar. Rin memasuki kamarnya dan bunyi-bunyi itu terdengar samar, dengan volume yang lebih kecil dari yang sebelumnya.

Ketika Rin baru menyadari itu seperti suara Lily yang sedang bernyanyi.

"Li-Lily?" Rin tercengang. "Kau... menyanyikan itu, untukku?"

Alunan musik dari kotak musik berhenti diputar, seolah Lily mendengar apa yang dikatakan Rin dan mencoba untuk menanggapinya.

"Lily?"

_"Aku tidak memiliki maksud jahat padamu..."_

"Ng?"

_"Tidurlah, Rin."_

Rin tersenyum. "Aku mengerti."

Malam itu, di bawah naungan langit malam yang temaram, Rin tertidur dengan nyanyian-nyanyian surgawi dari Lily.

* * *

Rin terbangun ketika lembayung keperakan menghias fajar. Matahari menyingsing di ufuk timur. Cahaya oranyenya menyiram wajah Rin yang masih tertidur pulas. Jam beker di sampingnya, berbunyi _kring kring_ nyaring dan membuat reaksi terkejut dari Rin yang otomatis terbangun meski matanya masih lengket tidak ingin terbuka.

Ia mengambil posisi duduk, menyingkapkan selimut, menguap, kemudian merentangkan kedua tangannya di atas untuk merenggangkan diri. Kebiasannya ketika terbangun adalah hal-hal tadi. Ia lalu mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali, memalingkan wajah ke arah jendela dan menatap awan-awan yang berarak di langit pagi yang lebih terlihat seperti potret yang biasa Rin lihat di pameran fotografi profesional. Benar-benar indah. Rin beranjak dari ranjang dan melangkah penuh semangat ke kamar mandi.

Segera setelah ia selesai membersihkan diri, Rin mengambil pakaian seragamnya dengan tubuh yang terbungkus handuk mandi. Harum sabun mandi dan sampo menyebar ke seisi ruangan. Rin segera mengenakan seragamnya, kemudian duduk di kursi meja rias, menatap dirinya di cermin.

Rin segera menyisir rambutnya yang sedikit kusut, meskipun ia sedikit malas karena ia hampir tak pernah melakukannya. Jika saja ini bukan di rumah nenek, Rin tak mungkin sebegitu rajinnya menata rambut seperti anak-anak perempuan lainnya. Tapi karena ini di rumah neneknya, ia harus menjadi anak yang patuh.

Ia melirik sebuah kotak putih transparan panjang yang berisi jepit-jepit rambut dan kunciran rambut. Rin tertarik untuk membukanya, dan kemudian, ia mengambil sebuah jepit rambut ramping berwarna putih yang paling polos dibanding jepit rambut yang lain. Ia menata poninya yang sudah agak panjang, kemudian menyematkan benda mungil itu di sana, untuk menjaga poninya tidak menutupi mata.

"Kurasa cukup seperti ini saja," gumam Rin. Ia merapikan lagi seragamnya, kemudian matanya mencari-cari tas sekolahnya.

"Ah, itu dia."

Koyuki masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Sarapan sudah siap lho, sebaiknya kau cepat turun. Sudah kubuatkan _havermout_, aku kira kau akan menyukainya karena kutambahkan buah arbei kering di dalamnya."

"Eh? Apa itu _havermout_?" Rin bertanya. Ia merasa dirinya seperti orang bodoh. Koyuki terkekeh pelan.

"_Havermout_ itu seperti _oat_ atau semacam itu. Kalau kau ingin tahu seperti apa bentuknya, cepatlah turun, atau makanan itu akan menjadi dingin dan berubah tidak enak."

Rin mengangguk. Ia mengingat-ingat lagi apa yang seharusnya ia bawa ke sekolah. Tapi kemudian, ia menggeleng karena merasa semuanya sudah ia persiapkan dengan baik. Jadi, ia mengekor di belakang Koyuki dan menuruni tangga ke bawah.

Neneknya sudah berada di ruang makan, seperti tengah menunggunya. Rin segera menyapa neneknya dengan riang.

"Selamat pagi, nek!"

Neneknya menoleh, mempersilakan Rin duduk di hadapannya.

"Kau tidak seperti biasanya. Kau nampak ceria dan bersemangat, ada apa?" tanya neneknya, sedikit heran, tapi sepertinya, ia cukup senang.

"Eh? Yah, mungkin... karena panorama pagi ini sangat bagus, ng?"

"Tak ada alasan konyol seperti itu," timpal Koyuki, tertawa. Ia kemudian menyodorkan semangkuk _havermout_ ke hadapan Rin. Rin mengamati makanan di hadapannya dengan sedikit bingung.

"Ini yang kau sebut haver- apa itu?"

"_Havermout_. H-A-V-E-R-M-O-U-T," eja Koyuki.

"Oh. Yah, kucoba," kata Rin. Ia memasukkan sendok dengan havermout ke dalam mulutnya. Koyuki menunggu tanggapan yang positif.

"Enak, hm... kurasa aku menyukainya."

"Baguslah. Setiap pagi, aku akan membuatkannya untukmu," sahut Koyuki gembira. Rin mengangguk, kemudian, ia menghabiskan porsi _havermout_-nya dan menenggak segelas susu cokelat hangat.

"Terima kasih atas makanannya."

"Ya, ya, kau tidak perlu membawanya ke bak cucian, biar aku saja," kata Koyuki, mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Ah oke, terima kasih Koyuki-san!" Rin beranjak, berpamitan pada neneknya, lalu memakai sneakers-nya dan mengikat talinya, kemudian berangkat.

Rin lebih suka berjalan kaki dan menaiki kereta untuk pergi ke sekolah ketimbang menaiki mobil dengan sopir pribadi. Neneknya sepertinya mengerti meskipun ia masih sedikit cemas, jadi, ia membolehkan Rin melakukan apa yang ia mau.

Lagipula, berjalan kaki itu sehat kan?

Ngomong-ngomong, kebanyakan anak-anak Crypton pulang-pergi dengan sopir pribadi berseragam hitam formal dengan mobil mewah yang sudah menjadi hal lumrah bagi kalangan mereka. Rin sebenarnya bisa saja melakukannya-mengingat neneknya memiliki hal yang semacam itu juga-tetapi, satu hal baik dari berbagai hal baik dari diri Rin yang belum terungkap adalah, bahwa gadis itu sebisa mungkin tak pernah memamerkan hartanya. Tepatnya, dia tidak ingin populer atau menyatu dengan geng-geng berkelas di Crypton hanya karena bermodalkan harta kekayaan. Baginya, populer karena suatu kemampuan atau daya pikat tersendiri yang unik adalah sesuatu yang bisa murni disebut dengan 'popularitas dalam genggaman', dan Rin sendiri ingin meraih sesuatu yang seperti itu. Tidak, itu memang sangatlah sulit. Setidaknya, ketika kita berhasil melangkah sedikit untuk membuka gerbang popularitas, seperti ada angin ataupun badai yang mendorong kita kembali ke titik awal dan memulai semuanya lagi-lebih sulit dari pada saat pertama-karena angin tersebut telah membuat luka akibat hempasan yang cukup keras. Kira-kira seperti itu.

Sekitar tiga puluh menit kemudian semenjak ia berjalan menuju stasiun, Rin keluar dari dalam kereta dan berjalan beberapa kilometer lagi menuju Crypton.

Sebuah mobil sedan hitam di belakang Rin, melintas dengan lambat. Rin menoleh ke belakang, kemudian kembali pada pandangan lurus ke depan, berpindah jalur menjadi lebih sedikit ke pinggir. Mobil itu berjalan lambat, lambat, hingga akhirnya melewati Rin.

Sebuah botol susu muncul dari balik kaca jendela yang dibuka. Botol dimiringkan, dan isinya menumpahi bahu Rin. Rin menoleh ke samping dan mundur beberapa langkah, terkejut setengah mati. Tawa terdengar dari dalam mobil, Rin bertanya-tanya.

Hei, apa orang itu bodoh? Apa salahku hingga dia menumpahkan susu ke bahuku, yang jelas-jelas tadi dilakukan dengan sengaja?!

Rin mengumpat di dalam hatinya. Ia mempercepat langkahnya, ingin mengejar mobil sedan hitam itu yang kemudian melaju cepat setelah salah satu penghuninya membuat mood Rin rusak dalam sekejap.

Mobil sedan itu membelok, melewati gerbang masuk Crypton.

* * *

Seseorang itu pasti salah satu dari murid di Crypton High.

Rin duduk termenung di bangkunya setelah memberi sedikit air pada kemeja di bagian bahunya agar menghilangkan bau susu yang membuatnya ingin muntah sekaligus tekstur lengket yang membuatnya agak jijik.

Ia memiliki firasat buruk sekarang.

Sejumput rambut Rin seperti ditarik oleh tangan seseorang. Rin memekik pelan, dan dengan cepat memutar tubuhnya ke belakang untuk melihat siapa yang melakukannya.

"Rambut yang bercabang seperti ini apa bagusnya."

Rin merasa ia mendengar ucapan seseorang yang entah apa itu ditujukan padanya atau tidak. Yang jelas, Rin merasa ini adalah hari sialnya sekaligus hari yang aneh.

"Oi, Shinoda Rin, kau kira aku akan tinggal diam saat tahu Kurosawa Len pacaran denganmu?"

Rin menemukan asal suara.

Gadis berambut cokelat muda hampir menjurus ke pirang itu menyeringai, menampilkan sifat licik yang sangat kentara. Rin tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Aku menyukai Len sejak SMP. Kukira, karena orangtuaku kaya, aku bisa mem'beli' Len, tapi dia kepala batu. Dan ketika aku tahu ada yang menghalangiku dalam mendapatkannya, aku akan segera menghancurkannya bagaimanapun caranya. Jadi, kalau kau tidak ingin mati, enyahlah kau dari sisi Len!" seru sang gadis, yang bahkan tidak Rin kenal. Rin memiringkan kepalanya. Ia sangat suka melakukannya di saat sedang bingung.

"Bodoh. Kau tidak mengerti maksudku? Sebentar, kau berpacaran dengan Len kan?"

"Maaf, tapi, aku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu kalau kau tidak memberitahu namamu terlebih dulu," sahut Rin, berusaha sebisa mungkin bersikap tenang meski ia sudah gusar setengah mati.

"Bocah songong. Sakine Meiko, jelas?" gadis itu-yang bernama Meiko-menyahut dengan tidak sabar.

"Oh, ya. Mengenai Kurosawa senpai dan aku, itu hanya salah paham. Kami berteman, cuma itu. Kau tidak perlu khawatir soal kami yang biasa mengobrol di taman sekolah, karena itu tidak menimbulkan efek apapun," sahut Rin, lantang. Meiko menyeringai.

"Mana mungkin aku percaya, bodoh?" Meiko menatap intens ke arah Rin yang sudah memiliki berbagai firasat aneh. Dalam waktu beberapa detik setelah ia selesai bicara, ia menjambak rambut Rin sambil tertawa licik. Rin spontan menampik tangan Meiko dengan sangat geram.

"Heh? Kau hendak melawanku?"

"Lepaskan!" pekik Rin. Kedua tangannya dipaksa untuk diikat ke belakang dengan seutas tali oleh beberapa gadis lainnya yang diduga sebagai anak-anak dari anggota geng Meiko. Rin memekik berulang kali.

Seorang guru memasuki kelas. Hatsuko Sensei menatap dengan terkejut ke arah seorang gadis berambut pirang madu yang kerap sedang disiksa. Ia cukup terguncang melihatnya, apalagi ketika Meiko menampar pipi anak itu.

"Se-semuanya... aku mohon kalian duduk di tempat masing-masing. Dan, so-soal anak di ujung sana, a-ada apa sebenarnya?" Hatsuko Sensei bertanya dengan terbata-bata. Tangannya gemetaran.

Meiko-disadarkan dengan suara Hatsuko Sensei-langsung pergi ke tempat duduknya setelah memberikan kode pada teman-temannya untuk membuka ikatan tali di kedua tangan Rin.

"Mereka menyiksaku." Rin angkat bicara. Meiko melotot.

"Diskriminasi? Aww, mengerikan, mengerikaaaannn! Bagaimana bisa kalian melakukan hal itu sejauh ini? Tidak, aku memang takut pada hal semacam itu, tapi, ah, aku tidak bisa tinggal diam. Ya-ya kan? Tanganku gemetaran. Ahahaha, kalian menakutiku. Oh, aku ingin tahu siapa namamu. Ya, ya, gadis yang berambut pendek pirang-atau cokelat itu? Dan kau, gadis yang berambut pendek kuning pirang keemasan. Ada masalah apa di antara kalian berdua?"

"Namaku Shinoda Rin. Ini hanya soal kesalah-pahaman semata."

Rin hampir meledak-ledak jika saja ia tak sadar bahwa hal tersebut hanya akan mempermalukannya.

"Aku Sakine Meiko. Maaf, tapi ini hanya soal urusan pribadiku."

Hatsuko Sensei menghembuskan napas.

"Selesaikanlah dengan baik, atau kalau aku masih melihat diskriminasi konyol macam itu, aku bisa saja memanggil Aoki-chan untuk menghabisimu, Sakine-san. Ahaha, bercanda. Tapi, aku tidak bercanda soal kalian yang harus berdamai. Jika itu hanyalah masalah sepele, jangan terlalu dibesar-besarkan. Tapi jika itu adalah masalah besar, cobalah untuk jangan bersikap naif. Aku pernah diintimidasi dulu, sewaktu masih SD dan SMP. Mereka mengataiku, yah, gadis yang terlalu berlebihan dan aku dianggap bersikap 'murahan' di hadapan para lelaki. Ahahaha, itu hanya anggapan mereka, tapi aku sama sekali tidak merasa begitu lho! Aku dijauhi anak-anak satu angkatan, dan bahkan, beberapa dari mereka-ketika aku masuk SMP-ada yang mulai bersikap brutal. Mereka menyeretku ke ruang audio visual dan aku dipukuli. Lenganku lebam. Mereka memukuliku beramai-ramai, tapi akhirnya, kamera CCTV di sana merekam kejadian itu dan mereka diskors selama satu minggu. Aku pindah sekolah karena trauma. Ah, maaf kalau aku jadi bicara banyak. Tapi, aku hanya ingin mengatakan satu hal padamu, Sakine-san, bahwa jika kau terlalu bersikap main hakim sendiri dengan mengintimidasi salah seorang temanmu, suatu hari kau pasti akan menyesal telah melakukannya. Mungkin saja hal itu akan berbalik terjadi pada dirimu suatu saat nanti. Jadi, lebih baik kau menghentikannya, daripada menyesal kan? Shinoda-san, sebaiknya kau bersikap tabah menghadapi takdir kehidupan ini. Tapi, maksudku, ehem... kau juga jangan mudah menyerah! Kalau ada apa-apa, bilang saja padaku, okeh? Ahem, maaf kalau aku bicara bertele-tele."

Hatsuko Sensei sudah memiliki khas tersendiri untuk bicara panjang lebar. Rin menguap. Meiko melirik Rin dengan tatapan sinis. Kata-kata panjang Hatsuko Sensei tidak bisa membuat Meiko mundur begitu saja.

* * *

Rin tidak bertemu dengan Len karena ia tidak ingin membuat masalah dengan gadis yang bernama Meiko.

Tapi tetap Meiko mengintimidasi dirinya.

Ia dijambak, dengan kedua tangan yang dikekang agar tidak bisa memberikan perlawanan. Meiko membeli jus jeruk dan menuangkannya ke atas rambut Rin ketika gadis itu sedang tertidur di pekarangan belakang Crypton.

Rin marah. Tapi hal itu tidak bisa mengubah apa-apa.

Meiko menjegal kakinya ketika ia sedang melangkah di koridor hingga terjatuh. Entah bagaimana gadis itu selalu berhasil mengikutinya tanpa Rin menyadarinya. Rin menjadi bahan tertawaan seluruh murid Crypton. Tidak semua, tapi Rin merasa 'seolah SEMUA murid Crypton' sedang menertawakan dirinya yang terlihat bodoh.

Sialan.

Dan hari-hari terakhir selalu seperti itu. Rin muak. Ia pergi ke hadapan Hatsuko Sensei dan mengharapkan sebuah pertolongan.

Tapi Hatsuko Sensei hanya menyarankan untuk berbicara baik-baik dengan Meiko mengenai kebenaran yang terjadi.

"Tidak semudah itu, Sensei."

Hatsuko Sensei saling menautkan jemarinya di depan wajahnya, kemudian ia menghela napas.

"Yah, apa boleh buat, soal aku yang berkata Aoki-chan akan menghabisi Sakine-san, itu bukan hanya sekedar candaan."

**To be continued...**

* * *

**A/N**

Haa... maafkan saya yang terlambat update. Ah, juga saya masih ada hutang fik Hate & Love gimana inii aaa orz /jedotin kepala ke tembok

Tapi saya senang karena udah bebas, alias US udah selesai. Entah bagaimana hasilnya saya hanya bisa menyerahkannya pada Tuhan :v

Chapter ini adalah chapter yang paling gaje. Saya nyadar, serius deh. Terutama di bagian yang pengintimidasian Rin. Entah kenapa saya rada nggak enak aja sih pas baca ulang. But, saya udah terlanjur frustasi, jadi maaf kalau hasilnya nggak memuaskan o)-(

Dan soal Hatsuko Sensei dan Aoki-nya, itu sebenernya ide muncul tiba-tiba nyempil di otak (?) jadi plot akhirnya berubah lagi dan saya tambah stress orz /siapasuruhgantialur

Di chapter ini, sebenernya sih niatnya perpaduan antara mystery dan nyanyiannya Lily dan juga romansa antara Rin sama Len, tapi maaf maaf, sekali lagi maaf karena hasilnya aneh, absurd, dan berantakan kayak beginiiii

Ah, sudahlah, A/N kepanjangan. Minta kritik kalau ada yang typo atau semisal ada kalimat yang kurang efektif/nggak enak dibaca. Saya masih dalam tahap belajar dan butuh kritik untuk perkembangan ke depannya, bukan hanya sebatas formalitas atau embel-embel doang. Beneran, saya butuh kritikaaan. Saya nggak bakalan marah kalau misalnya ada yang nge-flame, asalkan nggak keterlaluan aja sih /dibakar sekampung

Review please? Supaya saya tambah semangat ngelanjutin chapter 5 :"3 /halah


End file.
